Talk:Beware the Batman/@comment-65.92.198.121-20150811205648
I naturally gave this show a chance in the beginning, but a part of me knew it would be a mistake if they used THIS version. I could feel it! I had hoped otherwise, but it let me and everyone else down like my instincts suggested. Relying on CG format leaves room for too many mistakes when executed poorly, and I anticipated the results would be ugly like others before its time who made similar mistakes. The promo alone made me skeptical about it's success, and it hadn't even aired yet! I was sitting at my computer thinking, 'what the hell did they do to his HEAD?! He looks more like a manta ray than a bat!' Plus, using all these weird "C level" enemies I've never even heard of - aside from Anarky, Lady Shiva, and the sleeping Ra's al Ghul. I gathered the idea was in reflection of Brave and the Bold's policy using characters that have never gotten any air time before, but seriously - "Prof. Pyg and Mr. Toad? Humpty Dumpty? Magpie? Tobias Whale?" They didn't even make Anarky with his famous costume! Not to mention how Batman's sidekick was now "Katana" instead of Robin or Batgirl; I know she was a member of Batman's superhero team, the Outsiders, same with Metamorpho who was in the series too, but it felt strange having her acting as his direct backup and apprentice. She didn't even wear her actual costume from the comics using only an eye-mask and the same leather outfit EVERYONE sees her in. Why did she have to wear black too? At least Robin had red with his costume unlike Katana who seemed to blend in too much with Batman's color scheme. She barely had any real presence even when standing next to him, and I couldn't take her serious when she added only one costume feature to her "hero identity." Haha! Then, there was Alfred whom during the show acted like HE was Batman's teacher scolding him during training sessions when he was below par according to HIS standards or somehow knows better about what qualifies as the right amount of equipment against an intended enemy. I know Alfred had military training, but this new design was just overdoing it! I mean, he looks like Lex Luthor than a sophisticated butler with a quiet, genuine demeanor who could have more connections and ability than at first glance. Now suddenly, "ALFRED" outranks "BATMAN?!" HE trained Batman?! He's the superior combatant by comparison?! Batman isn't at his best in the field without HIM around?! Dude, WTF?! Not to mention the overall pace of the series was too slow in most areas. I realize they were attempting to give off the feeling of cinematic drama in the development of events, but the actions left it dragging its feet with suspense delivering little worth for the outcome the episode was going for. Batman got the wind knocked out of him more than he should've not showing near enough tact and ability essentially indicating he's hopeless without any assistance at any time leaving things more to chance than advanced strategy. Save for that one time when he broke into his own mansion! Let's not forget that they screwed up my all time favourite batman character Harvey Dent by taking out the fundamental core of what makes the character so interesting and tragic as well as not seeing his scarred face or seeing his trademark coin that he's supposed to use at all times. It's why People prefer Dent and Bats as Friends from the start, not at odds with 1 another before Dent becomes Two-Face because it defeats the tragedy of the character itself. Maybe it's just me, but that's the impression I get from the series. Also The streets of Gotham REALLY need more life on them cause this city is so empty. Come on, it's not so hard to create a reasonable amount of background models of cars and people and use them with stock animations. The past Batman shows always had Gotham busy and blooming with city life. I mean come on. Gotham should be a busy place. There aren't even any bloody birds.